Gwen's Date
by Zeref's Disciple
Summary: Gwen says Peter she has a special date planned. Lots of lovin' aka Lemon! Peter ParkerXGwen Stacy


Gwen Stacy. The hottest girl in school, she had gorgeous blonde hair, beautiful green eyes and the cutest smile Peter Parker had ever seen. He used to be awkward around her until he'd wandered into a lab he wasn't supposed to be in and gotten bit by a most peculiar spider.

After that things changed, he became stronger, faster and all in all better! He'd gained much more confidence and gotten the courage to ask the girl out. After that whole complicated incident with Dr. Connors and the Lizardman he'd finally gotten a break. Although the Captain made him promise to keep away he just couldn't, not from her.

So it had been almost a year after the extraordinary events and he was still dating Gwen, they were happy and the fact that he'd broken his promised fazed Gwen not at all.

They were currently in Gwen's room; Peter was lying on her bed bleeding slightly from the several cuts on his body as he'd just beaten up a thug trying to steal from a nice old lady. Of course as usual the police pursued him, the captain hadn't gotten the chance to let them know he was a good guy.

Now Gwen had him lying there with his shirt off and was cleaning the wounds smirking whenever he winced.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Peter said.

Gwen grinned, "I'm glad, consider it your punishment for throwing off our date today."

Peter winced, "Aw c'mon. The lady was REALLY nice. I had to help her! I'm sorry."

"You better be! Now I mean it we're going out tomorrow night and you're NOT skipping out. Got it?"

Peter opened his mouth then closed, "Fine."

Gwen smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks. I've got something special planned."

Peter sat up curious, "What?"

Gwen smiled and leaned forward so their faces were only inches apart, "You'll find out won't you?"

Peter sighed and fell back onto his back moaning, "Ugh I hater surprises!"

Gwen giggled, 'Well that's what you get for sticking me up!"

Peter grinned, "Okay, okay. Consider me punished."

Gwen shifted and lay on top of Peter and looked into his eyes, "You're cute."

Peter smiled, "Nah. You're the beauty in this relationship."

Gwen frowned, "I am?"

Peter laughed, "Yeah! You're hot."

Gwen blushed and kissed him on the nose. Then rested her head on his chest and they laid on the bed like that for a while just resting when suddenly the moment was ruined by a banging on Gwen's door. Gwen shot off accidentally kneeing Peter in the crotch and he groaned loudly in pain.

A voice came through the door, "What was that! You better not be doing you know what in there!"

Gwen threw open the door, "No! Why would you think that? God mom don't embarrass me in front of Peter."

Mrs. Stacy raised and eyebrow and peeked inside where Peter had wisely thrown on his shirt, "Oh you're boyfriend's here. Hi Peter!"

"Hey Mrs. Stacy. How are you?" Peter asked.

Mrs. Stacy smiled, "Oh good. Anyways Gwen why aren't you studying for this exam you've got coming up?"

Gwen opened and closed her mouth several times before, "Oh! Um, actually that's why…that's why Peter's here! We're studying."

Mrs. Stacy frowned like she knew something was up but just shrugged, "Ok. Well get studying."

"Yep! Sure mom no problem. Study away! Hahaha," Gwen shut the door on her mom and turned to Peter sighing.

Peter smiled, "Doing you know what?"

"Shut up."

Peter walked the streets of New York making his way home his board still strapped to his bag on top of a very tall building. He was heading home to his house where he lived with Aunt May; he was currently searching for a place to live with Gwen but so far no luck.

He made it to the small house and stepped inside his Aunt was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Where were you?" She asked Peter.

Peter replied, "Out."

After all the times he'd said that Aunt May had given up asking him to tell her his secret and she didn't say a word as he headed upstairs to his room where he activated his door lock (which is super cool by the way).

He opened his computer, the Gwen picture still there, and he opened his browser and searched up: _signs that your girlfriend is ready for intercourse_

Many results came up, some were extremely stupid like: _when she turns blue, _or, _when she says she's horny as f**k._ Some though made sense such as: _she blushes more frequently and is more prone to kissing you_, and, _she hints that something special is planned._

When Peter saw that he laughed for about ten minutes, it was exactly what Gwen had said. He knew he shouldn't get too far ahead and didn't immediately think I'm going to get laid! Instead he decided he'd buy some condoms keep them in his wallet and hope for the best.

He did his now usual pre-bed routine. He'd brush his teeth, do fifty push ups, twenty sit up and lift thirty pound weights for ten minutes, then he'd practice his web shooting accuracy, using toy figurines as targets. He'd roll and fire and smack a G.I Joe to the ground then he'd backflip off the wall and fire two quick shots at a batman figure and he'd collapse. Finally he'd go to bed set the alarm and close his eyes and think of things he liked, such as spaghetti and meatballs, the color red, Gwen, cinnamon rolls and science. Then he'd slowly pass away into the dreams that he never remembered when he woke up.

The next morning Peter got up and headed downstairs where Aunt May was cooking some eggs and bacon the TV on and talking about how Spider-Man was seen last night assaulting a man trying to steal from a woman. Peter rolled his eyes and thanked Aunt May as he grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs.

He sat down and scarfed back the food, delicious as usual, he got up rinsed his plate plopped it in the dishwasher grabbed and said his goodbyes before heading out the door.

He started walking off to school before quickly cutting into an alley and he crawled up the wall as easy as a spider would and then he began to swing wildly across rooftops making his way to the building he camped his bag on, he landed neatly on his feet next to his bag and slipped it over his shoulders and then like it was nothing back flipped off the building and plummeted down to the ground and in just the last second he fired a shot at the next building over and swung, his heels brushing the cement and launched himself into the air sailing about two blocks towards school and he continued this, scaring the crap out of random pedestrians. He saw the school and when he noticed no one was in the greens he knew he was late…again. He dropped down next to the bike rack and then rushed inside and hurried to grab his books and get seated in class.

"You're late again Mr. Parker," His teacher said.

Peter grimaced, "Sorry ma'am!"

He took his seat behind Gwen and in front of Flash and he pulled out his notes. For the rest of the class he paid little attention, he knew half of this tuff by third grade so it was all so simple to him.

Finally the bell rang for break and he headed out with Gwen and they walked to the lunch areas together.

They sat down at a table and just talked about stuff. Gwen talked about how her mother was cooking fish again and how she was super glad they were off tonight. Peter told her he was thinking about getting a new board, one of the Spider-Man ones and Gwen laughed at that.

"So," Gwen said, "We are meeting at my house eight sharp, got it?"

Peter nodded, "Yes my lady."

Gwen huffed and playfully punched him in the arm before kissing him lightly on the lips. Peter grinned and kissed her back and Gwen pushed herself closer and he grabbed the back of her neck and they kissed a little harder and passionately.

Just before the kiss got heated though the bell rang and they reluctantly pulled apart and headed off to their classes. Peter had gym where they were playing basketball. He entered the change room where everyone else was changing into their sports gear. Peter shuffled over and pulled off his t-shirt revealing his cuts and stab wound.

"Oh shit, what the hell happened to you Parker?"

Peter turned to see Flash standing there with wide eyes.

Peter thought before answering, "Oh, ugh, got mugged. Some asshole. He took my thirty bucks and beat me pretty good."

Flash whistled appreciatively, "Nice. Bet Gwen liked that."

Peter laughed uncomfortably as Flash winked at him and left the change room.

After that Peter also headed into the gym where Flash was as usual destroying everyone else but when he saw Peter he stepped back, he remembered last time Peter had kicked his ass at the game.

"Hey. What are the teams?" Peter asked.

Flash shrugged, "You, me and Leo versus the rest."

Peter nodded, "Okay."

They lined up and Peter took guard and dribbled the ball up the court swinging it easily between his legs before faking a pass to Leo and bounce passing between a guy's legs to Flash for a slam dunk.

On defense Peter rushed them and slid underneath one guy and launched himself upwards in front of the ball handler and faked a steal but when the guy moved the ball down he quickly changed direction and popped the ball out of his hand and sent it flying in the other direction into the waiting hands of Leo who made a lay up.

The game continued like that until once again the bell rang again signifying lunch.

As he was changing Flash came up to him, "Hey Parker, want to eat lunch with me and the guys?"

Peter shook his head, "Nah sorry I'm meeting Gwen."

Flash whistled and gave Peter a noogie, "Aw that's Parker for you! Have you stuck it in yet?"

Peter shook his head and Flash and the other guys all groaned out in disappointment.

"Ah dude really? Come on! You got to get something, Gwen is a total catch dude!" Flash told him.

Peter shrugged, " Just don't want to rush her."

Flash scoffed, "Okay whatever dude. Whatever."

Peter ducked under Flash's arm that went in for a hug and slid out the door and walked off to the rest of his classes. The day past by quickly after that, he flew through math class and destroyed science with his brain.

After school he skated through the halls towards Gwen's locker and slid to a stop next to her.

"So what're we doing tonight?" Peter asked innocently.

Gwen smiled, "You'll see."

Peter sighed, "Aw. You're too mean to me Gwen."

Gwen shrugged, "I try you know."

"Whatever. I'll meet you where at eight again?"

"My house," Gwen answered.

Peter nodded, "'Kay see you there. I got to go fix the toilet back at home."

Gwen said goodbye and Peter rolled through the halls and out the school door ignoring the loud voice of his teacher telling him to not ride his damn board in school. He skated past a bunch of kids making his way to the subway station before once again veering off into an alley, strapping his board to his bag and shooting a web and swinging back home.

He made it in a record five minutes.

He walked in and as he passed Aunt May he quickly shouted, "Hey!"

He zoomed into the bathroom where the toilet was being stupid, he looked it over and pulled out some tools and after about twenty minutes it was like brand new.

After he came out covered in grease and sat down at the table. Aunt May turned around with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"PETER! Go clean yourself up, my God you're a mess," She shouted keeping the plate from his reach.

Peter sighed, "Fine. But I have to be at Gwen's by eight okay?"

Aunt May grinned, "Ooh. Does someone have s date?"

"You know Aunt May, you ask a lot of questions for someone who claims to be 'wise'," Peter said to her.

Aunt May didn't get the chance to respond as Peter rushed to the washroom where he splashed himself clean, and washed his hands quick so he could grab a meal and head over to Gwen's.

As he sat down at the table Aunt May placed his dinner in front of him and Peter managed to eat it all before she even had the chance to grab her own plate and sit. Peter kissed her on the cheek and ran up to his room where he grabbed his bag and filled it with a suit and tie, just in case, condoms, just in case, money, just in case, and he had to stop himself as he went to pack his Spider-Man suit, he reluctantly threw I in his closet, knowing if Gwen saw it on him she'd be mad.

He shook his head once then grabbed his board and jumped out the window. He skated off towards Gwen's very nice apartment.

It took about a half hour but he soon reached the apartment and shot off a strand of spider web and shot himself up to Gwen's bedroom window and taped lightly. He heard a muffled voice, which signified he could enter.

He opened the window and plopped to the ground and smiled at Gwen. He checked his watch and smiled wider.

"Look at that, ten minutes early. Damn I'm good," He said to Gwen.

Gwen smiled and hugged him, "You did good."

Peter grinned, "Yay. Where we going?"

Gwen smiled, "Nowhere."

Peter frowned, "Nowhere? So we're eating with your mom and brothers?"

"Nope. My mom thinks I'm gone so she went out and my brothers are playing video-games," Gwen said getting her face really close to Peter's.

"Oh," Peter said, "I see."

Gwen giggled, "So what we do tonight depends on you."

Peter kissed her, "Well then it's going to be fun."

Gwen smiled and kissed him, her hands going around his neck while his to her waist. They deepened their kiss getting some tongue action in on it. Gwen put her hands on Peter's neck and opened her mouth wider to let him in deeper and she pushed against him as well.

Peter's hands ran up and down her sides, as they kissed not trying to take things too far if not allowed. But just then Gwen pulled away from the kiss.

She kept her face extremely close to his and whispered, "You can put your hands on my ass now Peter."

Peter nodded, "Okay, okay."

He lowered his hands down tot heir wanted target and he began to rub Gwen's ass lightly with circle patterns and after a while he got braver and squeezed it and Gwen moaned in their kiss.

Peter broke the kiss and whispered, "This is awesome."

Gwen giggled, "I know right?"

Peter grinned and swept Gwen off her feet and placed her on her own bed before laying on top of her and started to kiss her neck, sucking lightly leaving his own little hickey on her neck. Gwen sighed as she felt his mouth on her and she grinded against him and Peter laughed.

Gwen, impatient, rolled them over so she was on top and kissed Peter whose hands had returned to the lovely ass of Gwen Stacy and braver now he was squeezing it hard and rubbing harder as well. Gwen moaned as she kissed him mobbing to his neck as well wanting to leave a hickey for a hickey.

Gwen lowered herself on top of Peter and began to grind into him moaning into her hickey giving and Peter laughed.

Gwen pushed herself up so she was straddling her boyfriend and smiled down at him before lifting up her shirt revealing her lacy pink bra. She squished her breasts together teasing Peter who opened his mouth and closed it several times.

"Those…those are _very_ nice," Peter said staring at Gwen's tits.

Gwen laughed, "Oh thank you Peter!"

Peter gave her his silly smile that gives all the time and she laughed before unclasping her bra and letting it fall. Peter's smile disappeared and he imply stared with an "o" shaped mouth. Gwen smiled again and lowered herself back on to Peter and began kissing him once more, the feeling of her breasts being squished against his chest urged Peter on.

He flipped them over and stood up and removed his own shirt before grabbing Gwen's jeans and trying to slide them off. Gwen lifted her legss making the process easier on him and they came off quick and easy and Peter found that Gwen was wearing a matching pair of pink panties.

Peter grinned, "Those are cute."

Gwen made a face at him and Peter unbuckled his own jeans so he was in his plaid boxers and got back on top of Gwen and began kissing her once more. The fact that it was now mostly bare skin touching the whole making out thing was way hotter for the both of them.

Gwen was moaning as she felt the hard rod rubbing between her legs and wanted more, much, much more. She wrapped her legs around Peter's waist and began to roll her hips rubbing herself against him.

Peter kissed her hard and with one hand he grabbed Gwen's panties and started to slide them down and she lowered her legs and helped him until she was completely nude and feeling this was unfair she tore off Peter's boxers as well leaving them both naked.

"Wow. That's…that's pretty big," Gwen said looking at Peter's manhood.

Peter laughed, "Um, thanks."

Gwen smiled, "Anything for you baby."

Pete rolled his eyes, "So are we really going to do this?"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah. Wow. Its kind of nerve racking though huh?"

Peter frowned, "If you don't want to we can stop."

"No! I can't stop now I want-no need it now. So please don't stop," Gwen said.

Peter nodded, "Okay. I'll go slow?"

"Yeah that seems like a good idea," Gwen said biting her lip.

Peter slowly slid his cock into Gwen's slit and gently popped it in and kept pushing until he felt a wall in his way, he looked at Gwen for reassurance and she nodded biting her lip hard and Peter finished and broke through the wall. Gwen moaned in pain and bit her lip so hard it started bleeding. Peter kissed her and she screamed into his mouth in pain and they stayed like that for as long as the pain racked her body, Peter not moving a muscle. Finally though the pain ebbed away and Gwen started to feel really good and she rocked her hips urging Peter to continue.

Peter nodded and he grabbed Gwen's shoulders and began to thrust in and out of her. Since he was nervous he took it slow but for Gwen the pain was gone and she needed to him to hurry up.

"Are you going ot have sex with me or just play around dammit!" Gwen hissed at him.

Peter shook his head and quickened his pace and soon was going very fast and his cock was throbbing at the feeling of Gwen's tight walls and he felt his climax quickly arriving.

"Gwen…going…cum…where?" Peter grunted.

Gwen was panting hard, "Inside. I…took…pill…inside! FUCK INSIDE!"

Gwen came hard, her walls tightening around Peter and her juices flowing out all over her bed sheets. Peter crossed the edge as well and did as he was told and grabbed Gwen's hips and planted his dick inside her womanhood and unleashed his huge load inside her filling her up as much as she could take.

After he finished he pulled out and slumped down next to her panting.

"That was…awesome," Peter said.

Gwen laughed, "Yeah it was pretty sweet."

They looked t each other and smiled before kissing again, their tongues rubbed tentatively against each other before quickly wrapping around one another. Peter's hands went around Gwen's back and pulled her close and Gwen's hands went to his face and they made out fiercely.

Finally though Peter broke it, "SO was this the whole date?"

Gwen smiled, 'Nope. We got all night."

Peter smiled, "I can handle that."

Gwen woke up in her bed, naked and an arm across her chest. She felt something on her face but ignored it and looked over at Peter asleep and cuddling with her and she smiled. They'd done it three times then Gwen had tried her first at giving head and they found she was _very _good.

Then she couldn't remember the rest as she had passed into a crazy frenzy with Peter and she was worried she did some weird stuff. She slipped out of the bed and walked over to her bathroom and when she looked in the mirror she gasped, her face was covered in dry cum and so were her breasts. Her hair was a mess and she had hickeys covering her entire body, most on her chest and her lips had a cut.

Gwen, shocked, began cleaning herself up and washed her face clean of Peter's cum and then showered the sweat from her body, wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out. She walked into her room to see Peter sitting up and holding his head smiling.

"What…what happened?" Gwen asked.

Peter grinned, "Well after your have me a blowjob we had sex again doggy style and I released all over your back. Then you asked me to tie you up with my webs and bondage fuck you, after that you gave me a titty fuck and I blew my load all over your face. After that we had sex three more times, one jackhammer style another with one of your legs over my shoulder and then I had you pinned against a wall and fucked you in the air."

Gwen opened and closed her mouth several times, "I…We… We did that?"

Peter laughed, "Yeah."

Gwen held her head, "Oh…God."

Peter frowned, "What's wrong?"

Gwen laughed, "I…I didn't know I was such a…a"

"A naughty girl?" Peter suggested innocently.

Gwen burst out laughing and kissed Peter full on the lips, "Om my God Peter I love you!"

Peter smiled, "Love you too?"

Gwen smiled, "You're too innocent. Whatever. Last night, well what I can remember, was fun."

"Yeah it was," Peter said.

Gwen kissed Peter again, "But right now I need to go because guess what?"

Peter frowned, "What?"

"We're three hours late for school," Gwen said smiling painfully.

"Shit!"

_Maybe To Be Continued….?_

**Zeref's Disciple: **That's right my devoted fans it is up to you. Should I make a legit story out of this or just a one shot? I'm asking you because what's the point of having reviews if you don't' give me opinions.

_Zeref: _So that they can tell you how stupid you are.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Like that one guy who insulted my spelling, grammar an actual though out into my stories. To you asshole: If you think I suck then by all means grow a pair and actually use a real account so you can respond and we can debate about this or write your own story and see how difficult it is.

_Zeref: _Are you on your period?

**Zeref's Disicple: **Why?! Why would you ask that? WHY!? Know what never mind. Just no. Anyways please R&R and as always have a nice day. Peace Out.

_Zeref:_I have pretty eyes…

**Zeref's Disciple: **What? Where did that come from? Why can't you just let me finish a story without ruining an outro? WHY!?


End file.
